A carbon nanotube (hereinafter referred to as “CNT”) is a tubular substance composed of carbon atoms that exhibits a semiconducting or metallic property by chirality. A CNT has a diameter of several nanometers, and its current density is high, making possible the formation of extremely narrow wiring with one-dimensional conduction, and offering the potential for application to quantum devices capable of high-speed operation. In recent years, research has been actively carried out into the use of CNTs exhibiting a semiconducting property as a channel of a field-effect transistor (hereinafter referred to as “FET”) (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
A field-effect transistor in which CNTs are used as a channel (hereinafter referred to as “CNT-FET”) is manufactured, for example, by growing CNTs from a catalyst formed on a substrate, and then forming a source electrode and drain electrode at either end of the CNTs, respectively (see Patent Literature 2, for example).
Patent Literature 2 describes a manufacturing method for a CNT-FET having an n-type channel. In this method, a CNT-FET is manufactured by (1) growing CNTs from a catalyst formed on a substrate, (2) forming a source electrode and a drain electrode at either end of the CNTs, respectively, and (3) forming a film of a nitrogen compound (for example, silicon nitride) on the CNTs.
Citation List
Patent Literature
    [PTL 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-71898    [PTL 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-222279